Unmanned aerial vehicles (UAVs), sometimes referred to as drones, or automated aerial vehicles (AAVs), are used by hobbyists, some commercial entities, and various militaries. UAVs offer unique advantages, such as the ability to make UAVs smaller in overall size and lightweight as compared to their counterpart manned aerial vehicles (e.g., human-piloted helicopters and fixed wing aircraft). Many small UAVs operate using electric motors that are powered by a battery.
Battery-powered UAVs present a challenge in their control and operation because they have flight times (the amount of time the UAV 100 can fly before having to recharge its battery) that may be limited by the batteries that power them. Although many factors can influence the actual flight time of a battery-powered UAV (e.g., weight, speed, etc.), current battery technology limits the flight time of a typical battery-powered UAV to between about 20-30 minutes, depending on the type, size, and weight of a particular UAV. This is a significant constraint, at least for commercial entities that plan to utilize UAVs for flights that are longer than 30 minutes. For example, a commercial entity may plan to use a battery-powered UAV to deliver an inventory item to a delivery location and return the UAV to a fulfillment center, which may involve a round trip flight that is longer than the flight time permitted by the battery of the UAV. Moreover, the limited flight time of battery-powered UAVs may present a safety concern.